


You Can Never Be My Prince

by ashangel101010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Scarred Armitage Hux, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Kylo Ren tells a story of how true love conquered all.





	You Can Never Be My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe. 
> 
> I wonder if this qualifies as a Halloween story because Kylo is donning his Matt the Radar Technician costume and is acting out of character as to be expected of someone dressing up for Halloween and he also plays a “trick” on Hux. Anyways, if someone can figure out what the title is referencing (hint: has nothing to do with Leia or Star Wars), then that will be my treat for Halloween.

You Can Never Be My Prince

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- My Sweet Prince by Placebo

*

            Here is how it began:

You walked up behind me and kicked my wrench away. You went to get my wrench and apologized to me. Your green eyes lingered on my lips and you apologized.

You left quietly.

*

Here is how it continued:

You watched me through the security feeds for many, many months. You watched me work during your lunchbreaks. You watched me sweat.

You smiled warmly.

*

Here is how it progressed:

You asked me how I was feeling. You asked me about my health. You asked me about my work.

You spoke quickly.

*

Here is how it furthered:

You stopped watching me on the security feeds. You chose to spend your lunch with me. You chose to tell me about your day.

You chose companionship.

*

Here is how it deepened:

You invited me to your room when your shift ended. You shared your tea with me. You shared your secrets with me.

You shared yourself.

*

Here is how it changed:

You wanted more than friendship. You held my hand whenever you could. You kissed me in the dark corners of the ship.

You wanted me.

*

Here is how it continued:

You loved me enough to take off your clothes. You loved me enough to let me touch the burns that covered your arm and legs. You loved me enough to let me be inside you.

You loved me.  

*

Here is how it progressed:

You looked for me when Starkiller fell. You only thought of finding me. You only thought of me.

You truly loved me.

*

Here is how it furthered:

I sent you a message that Supreme Leader was holding me captive. I watched as you stormed the fortress. I watched as you held your sword’s blade to my Master’s neck.

You wanted me.

*

Here is how it deepens:

I hear you proclaim your love for me. I hear you demand for me. I hear you snarl when my Master remains silent.

You scream my name.

*

Here is how it changes:

I step out from behind the red curtain. I walk to you. I say your name.

You notice me.

*

Here is how it ends:

I see you stagger toward me. I see you drop your sword. I feel you embrace me.

You really do love me.

*

But I must fulfill my destiny:

I use the Force. I lift the sword up. I kiss you.

I stab you through the heart.

*

I needed a sacrifice. I needed true love. I needed you.

I am a Sith Lord.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- No links this time. 
> 
> You know this was originally supposed to be a smut fic where Kylo Ren in his Matt the Radar Technician disguise was giving virginal Hux a blowjob and it would’ve ended with Hux giving him a handjob. It was also supposed to have Hux be the narrator and gushing about Matt’s innocence initially before being revealed to Matt’s true nature. 
> 
> Damn, I really don’t know this happened, except that I kept coming back to a certain anime with a certain princess whose glasses would hide her eyes in the shadows, making her true nature more pronounced. 
> 
> Also to note, I’m using my version of Hux where he’s actually a nice guy but has to put up a cold front and he also has scars. And, tragically, he falls for someone who wasn’t really there.


End file.
